Avatar Noko
by purpletwist
Summary: The story of the first female Avatar. Noko of the water tribe
1. the begining

this is my story about the First female avatar from the water tribe, she's the avatar before Yengchen. and the one to start the hair loopies that Katara has.

* * *

long ago The avatar Jin-jin of the air nomads past away. now the next Avatar will be reborn in to a waterbender. and her Story starts in the northren water tribe at the age of 15.

She watched as her friend Prince Kinoku Waterbend a little bubble of water into a whip., she studied the move , only men are waterbenders

" hey Noko" some one called out to her, she saw prince Kinoku waving to her, she ran over to him

" what is it Kinoku?" she asked. the waterbending master saw her talking with the price he walked over to them

" what are you doing here?" he demanded, Noko looked up at the old grumpy man " you know girls are not aloud here"

"master, she's just talking to me it's not like she's going to waterbend or anything" Kinoku told his master " she can't waterbend after all" he said resting his arm on noko's sholder, she laugh. The old man stuck up his nose and turn away.

" My father said it was all right for you to celebrate your 16th birthday in the palace" he told her

" oh that's great, thank you Kinoku your the best". she hugged him. " I'll see you in 2 days" she said having to leave before she got into any more trouble.

that night Noko was helping her grand mother clean up after dinner, she wasn't focused on her chores , she was imagining what it would be like to waterbend.

" Grandmother" Noko called out, the old lady turn in response

" yes my child?" she asked with a smile.

" what would be like if women could waterbend?" she asked " we could help out," Noko's grandmother placed her dish down

" Noko, not this again you know better" she said " you've been visiting the waterbending classes have you"

" it's ok Kinoku was there, he let me watch him waterbend" noko said

" so what I told so many times not to go any where near the training grounds" the old lady scolded

" Kinoku said i could celebrate my 16th birthday at the palace" Noko told her

" ok just be care full alright" the old woman said going back to washing dishe.

*************************

.

Noko's 16th birthday came up and every one was at the palace to celabrate it, all of her friends were there . Noko was talking to one of the girls, her name was Lee-Lee.

" I wished i was good friends with the prince " Lee-Lee complained " then i could have my birthday's in the palace too" she said, noko laughed at her

" oh come on Lee-Lee" Noko said " it's my birthday so no pouting". noko felt a hand on her shoulder, Prince Kinoku was behind her

" hi Prince Kinoku" Lee-Lee said while blushing, Noko rolled her eyes

" Noko, would you like to dance?" Kinoku asked offering his hand. Noko blushed didn't know what to say, Lee-Lee pushe her into him. as the two walked tward the center of the room.

the dance started out with the two circling each other, then i they stated to do flips, then whent back to circling, then it ended with them bowing.

Kinoku put his hand in his pocket, he fished out a necklace

" Noko, since your now at the age to be wed will you..." but he was cut off by the arrival of the water sages.

" we are her to announce the Identity of the next avatar" one said.

* * *

oh my who could the next avatar be?.......


	2. The avatar is Noko

The room all went in silent. the eldest sage pointed his left had extending his pointer finger he revealed the new avatar.

Everyone was shocked they all stared in disbelief, the old waterbending master was not pleased with this.

" The New Avatar is...Noko" the sage said, Noko pointed at her self to correct him

" Me?" she asked, the sage nodded"

" IMPOSSIBLE!!" the waterbending master shouted " you sages are wrong, Noko is a woman" he said " I won't allow it"

" but the earth kingdom , then fire nation and the air nomads have female benders why can't the water tribe?" Noko asked

" How dare you speak out in disrespect" he said " the sages made a mistake "

" it's no mistake" the old sage said " It's shocking but she is the new avatar".

( Flash back)

_a group of young 5 year old boys were brought to the sages, all of them ignored the toy's, when they packed up the toy's one fell out, Little Noko picked up the toy she looked at it and pulled the string, a little propeller shot out and flew towards the sage and landed, The sage picked up the piece and looked for where it came from. Noko ran over to the sage_

_" I'm sorry" she said giving the rest of the toy back " Its a nice toy" she ran off not wanting to get in trouble._

( end of flash back)

" none of the other children didn't touch the toy's" he said. the old master glared at him

" i don't care I'll never teach this fraud to waterbend" he said

" the avatar's duty is to learn all four elements of bending, even water so your gonna have to teach her some time" another sage said. the old master walked away, he paused when he reached Noko

" you'll never be an avatar" he muttered to her. Noko ignored him, she noticed that Prince Kinoku was missing, she ran off to find him.

Kinoku was looking out over a railing, the necklace in his hand he flung it into the river, he decided not to marry Noko after all she's the avatar.

" Kinoku" he heard his named called, he snapped out of his thoughts, Noko rand up to him, she looked up at her friend with a smile " whats wrong?" she asked her smile turned into a frown she wrapped her arms around his left arm, He pushed her away

" how dare you " he said " how dare you be the next avatar"

" Kinoku " she started " me being the avatar has nothing to to do with our friendship" she said

" yes it does" he said " i was going to ask you to be my wife Noko" he told her " but now my feelings for you have changed"

" Kinoku, i'm still the same" she said

" but your the Avatar " he said " now get out of my sight" he walked away. Noko's felt hurt her feelings for Kinoku were crubling, she had known him for a long time they maybe two years apart but they were best friends. she pulled up a stream of water from the icy floor and whipped him on the head. Kinoku turned to face her

" so you can waterbend" he said " but not as good as me. He bended a pool of water and flung Noko over the railing he turn the pool into a slide of ice and slid down after her.

* * *

Noko the Avatar and no one likes it. what will happen next?


	3. Banished from the water tribe

noko landed in the training grounds, she waterbended a shield of ice, every one poured out side to watch. Kinoku water whipped noko pulling out from her shield and into a pool of water, She created a wave of water and send it toward him, he frozed the wave before it hit him. the frozen wave turn into sharp spears and shot toward noko, Quickly she bended a wall that stopped the spears.

" Whats going on?" the old waterbending master asked a villager

" Prince Kinoku is fighting the avatar" one woman told him. the old master jump into action he frozed Kinoku in his place and for noko he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out.

" what have you done" he scolded. Seeing his angry face she knew she's in trouble.

inside the palace Kinoku and Noko were facing the chief, he glared at the two

"I've heard about your discovery Noko" he said " but you had no right to attack the prince". the waterbending master stepped in

" Noko how dare you waterbend at all even if your the avatar, the rules are still the same, you have disgraced our tradition" he said

" I'm sorry but by law Noko you are banished from the water tribe" The chief said " you may say good bye to your family". Noko turn to leave just as she got to the door she turned her head back to the two men

" I Noko will return as a well trained avatar" she said. then left the palace. out side the crowd that was watching the fight moved out of Noko's way. Lee-Lee and the old grandmother ran up to her

" Noko what happened" her grandmother asked

" I became the avatar" Noko said turning to the old woman " I'm to leave at once far well grandmother" she said giving the old lady a hug. she turn to Lee-Lee

" No " Lee-Lee cried " you can't leave " she said " your my best friend" she told her

" I know Lee-Lee but i will came back some day" she told the girl

" well good luck on your avatar Quest" she said. noko went into her house and grabed a bag and a container for suplies. she grabed some bubber seal jerky, a bowl of her grandmothers soup and a banket made out of polar wolf fur. Noko took one last look at her friend and grandmother then headed out for the exit took a small row boat and started to set off to the earth kingdom to start her earthbending.

* * *

noko's avatar adventure starts off....what will happen to her now?


	4. The Travaling Watertribe

sorry it has been so long since I've updated, I've got a writers block but now I'm back on track hopefully with updates

Avatar does not belong to me but Noko does

* * *

Day's have past, Noko was down to her last food supply. water wasn't a problem cause she could water bend the salt out of the water. she felt as if each day she has been drifting in the middle of no where. then she saw a ship coming towards her way. looking at it she recognized the water tribe colors. she though it was the tribe making sure she's no where near their land The ship came to a halt. a ladder came flying down.

" hey you come on up we won't bite" a voice called. Noko took hold of the ladder and started to climb up. on deck were a group of people she did recognize. they wore the traditional Watertribe parkas and they all gave a friendly smile to her

" Hello" a woman came up to her " I'm Nayu" she said.

" Nayu leave her alone she's probably scared of you being big and all" a middle age man came up behind her

" oh Keji I was being friendly" she said " and that's your child your insulting" she said patting her tummy " don't worry little one Mommy will teach you father a lesson in manners" she said. Keji held out his Hand to Noko

" I'm Keji you've met my wife Nayu" he said Noko shook his hand. she looked at Nayu's neck

" so Nayu where's you necklace?" she asked Nayu and Kenji look at her with a odd expression " you are married so what does your necklace look like?" Keji shook his head

" I take it your from the Main watertribe?" he asked. Noko nodded yes. " though so. we are from the tribe but were a different kind" he said " we are the traveling water tribe. and we're different from the main tribe" he said. " why don't i tell you over a nice hot meal" he said showing Noko where the dinning cabin was.

*********

Inside there were five middle age men, 4 middle age women and a one youge teenage boy. Keji rang a Bell that was hanging next to the door

" Everyone we got a new member" he announce. he turn to Noko " what's your name?"

" oh..I'm Noko" she said.

" Hi Noko" the whole crew said. Noko jumped a little. Keji laughed

" i would be surprised myself" he said " now tell us about your tale" he said as he and Noko walked over to a table where soup was being served.

****************

" So you see I'm the next avatar and the tribe refuses to teach me waterbending" she said

" why didn't you say so" Keji said " we can teach you"

" realy you will ?" she asked " but I'm a girl"

"so we have a waterbender who'll teach you just go ask him" he said he pointed to to young teenager. He ducked out of sight. Kenji smirked " Hanji you arctic chicken" he holard. " don't worry him and his grandfather are really good waterbenders".he told her.

"oh " Noko said, she took another spoonful of the soup " this soup is really good" she said

" why thank you" Noko didn't notist Nayu behind her

" oh Nayu I didn't see you there" Noko told her

"oh don't worry" the older woman said " that how I met Keji" she smiled at her husband, Keji just blushed a little, it was the oh I'm caught blush

Noko felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around Hanji was behind her

" oh hello" she said

" hi " Hanji spoke, he rubbed the back of his head " for waterbending training come to my grandfather tomorrow" he said, then he quickly walked away before Noko could say thank you

" Noko" Noko heard Nayu calling to her, Noko turn back to her " come with me i'l show you your room". Noko got up to follow her

****************

" this is where you'll stay" she said, in the room was decorated with animal furs and a hammock for sleeping, Noko went over to the hammock and sat down,

" thank you" she said Nayu just smiled

" get some sleep Avatar Noko" she said closing the door. Noko decided to go to sleep, she was tired, so she blew out the candle and just fell asleep.

* * *

The traviling Water tribe are member of the main tribe who got banished for breaking the rules.

as for our new Charater Hanji......oops can't say

look forward to the next Chapter


	5. Noko meets Jinjin

Noko tossed and turn in her sleep, then she heard a man's voice calling to her. Noko shot up in her hammock, when she shot up she ended up falling out, she hit the floor with a thud, looking up she saw a ghostly Airnomad laughing at her

" I'm sorry Noko" he said, this Airnomad had hair but it was only tied in a low pony tail in the back of his head, the rest of his head was shaved " don't be afraid of me" he said

" how do you know my name?" Noko asked, the Airnomad smiled

" Noko do you know who I am?" he asked, the girl shook her head no " I'm Avatar Jin-jin" he told her, Noko couldn't believe she was talking to a past Avatar or she should say her past life

" so I am the Avatar" she said " but why me?". Jin-jin took a seat on the Hammock, he gestured her to sit next to him

" Noko I came to tell you that your journey as the Avatar won't be easy " he said " one day you must return to the Watertribe and prove to them you are the Avatar"

" How?" Noko asked "I can't just walk in and bend the elements for them"

" True" Jin-jin agreed " listen to me, once your ready for airbending training, I have a gift for you, seek out the one call Jia-Li" he told her " I must go, but I will speak with you again" he faded away

" Wait" Noko cried out, she sat in her hammock she let tears roll down her face, after all that's happen to her, he friend betraying her, banish from her own home, she never had the time to sit and cry, she ended up sobbing through the rest of the night.

* * *

I know a very short Chapter,

Now why does Avatar Jin-jin have a ponytail? we'll find that out latter

up next, lesson 1 in waterbending


	6. Lesson number 1

The next morning Noko walked in to the dinning hall, she stretched and yawn, she manage to get some sleep,

" Noko" the young girl herd her name being called, looking to the left, Nayu was waving to her, Noko headed in the direction to her ans sat down

" so how did you sleep?" Nayu asked

" ok I guess" Noko said while trying not to be rude

" oh it ok" Nayu said " i some times can't get any sleep cause of the ship racking" she took a sip of her tea, Nayu took a empty cup from the table, she poured some tea into it and offered it to Noko

" here drink this" she said " it'll help you". Noko took the tea

" thank you" she said, Noko quietly drank her tea, Noko felt a tap on her shoulder, Looking behind her Hanji was standing there

" hey ready for your lesson?" he asked

" yes" she said, she put her cup on the table " Nayu thank you for the tea?" she said

" your welcome" Nayu said " don't be a stranger come back any time" she said. Noko got up from the table and followed Hanji.

The ship docked on a island to get supplies and Hanji though it was a good place to practice waterbending

" my grandfather was the best waterbender in the world" Hani said, the island was pretty warm so he and Noko took off the heavy parka coats. the two stopped in front of a elderly man

" Grandfather" Hanji said " here's the avatar". Noko bowed in respect. the old man looked at Noko then turned away

" I'm sorry" the old man said " I can't teach you"

" why not?" Noko asked " is it because I'm a girl"

" no" the oldman said " the last time I taught a woman waterbending it cost my sister's life" he said

" oh I'm sorry to hear that?" Noko said

" I'm sorry to disappoint you Avatar Noko but I'm not the one to teach you" he said " my Grandson has learn all that I taught him, he will teach you". the old man left the to teenagers to them selves.

" it's ok Noko" Hani said " don't worry much about Grandpa" he told her " he taught me well so you'll be waterbending like a pro" he joked. Noko didn't laugh, she was still thinking the the water tribe would do such a thing to women who would waterbend.

" Teach me all you know" Noko spoke " I want to teach my tribe a lesson" she said, she got into a horse stance she was ready

" ok" Hanji got int a horse stance next to her " this might sound lame but were going to work with pushing and pulling the water" he rolled his arms back and forth as if he was pushing and pulling, soon the water begin to follow his movements. Noko copied his movements, then she got it

" is this right?" she asked Hanji nodded

" yes that right" he stop pushing and so did she " next were going to pull water out and hold" he demonstrated by moving his arms but pushing up, a stream of water started to come out then it turn into a bubble, Hanji motion his hands and arms in a hold position for 6 seconds then let the water plop back into the lake. Noko gave it a try, copying the same exact movements, instead of six seconds she manage to hold for 10 seconds the dropped her water. Hanji clapped

" that pretty good" he said " we'll continue latter ok"

" yeah" she said " I never knew there was so much to learn about waterbending". The two herd a horn blown just south of them

" looks like the ship is about to leave" he said. Noko and Hanji raced tp catch up with the ship.

* * *

Noko lesson in waterbending has begun. yeah i know the lesseon are like Aangs first try but I thouhg that would be agood exercise to getting a feel for water.

ok you can probly guess I made Hanji to be Noko's love intrest... but that won't happen untill later chapter

and what Happen to Hanji's grandfather's sister? find out in the next upcoming chapters


	7. Noko saves the day

sorry that's been so long, the truth is I have 2 chapters already wrinten but I've been proof reading them and correcting so I hope every thing come out ok. I've speeded up Noko's waterbending train alittle and soo she'll be redy to earthbend in future chapters

* * *

Durring the ship travel Noko and Hanji continued teaching the Avatar waterbending. Noko mastering the basics played a joke by taking a large bubble of water and dumping it on Hanji.

One evening while practicing Keji was watching and encouraging Noko, one of the women ran up on deck she whispered into Keji's ear

" WHAT!" he cried, Noko and Hanji stoped there bending their attention was on the ships captain. Keji noticed the teenagers looking at them

" Nayu has gone into labor" he told them

" is she going to be ok?" Noko asked, Keji was about to answer her when the same woman whispered into his ear again, now he was angry

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO DELIVER A BABY?" he yelled, he started to panic. Noko knew this was bad, if no one knew how to deliver a baby things could turn for the worse, the avatar knew something had to be done

" Keji" Noko spoke up, relising he wasn't listening she ran into the ship's lower levels

" "Noko" Hanji cried out " wait".

Noko ran untill she found the room where Nayu was in

" Noko" Hanji caught up to her " what are you doing?"

" Hanji listen I've had experience with these" she placed a hand on the door handle " tell Keji everything will be ok" she stepped inside closing the door

Nayu was laying on pelts of fur, she was breathing heavy and fast, she looked up at Noko coming into the room

" Noko?" she asked in between breaths " what are you doing here?"

" Nayu, stay calm I'm here and I know what I'm doing" Noko got on her knees positioning her self between Nayu's legs

Hanji stood out side the room, Keji ran over to him

" whats going on?" he asked

" Noko said she'll deliver the baby" Hanji told him. suddenly a baby cry could be heard from the room

"It's a boy!" Noko announced from the room. Keji burst in pushing Hanji aside. Nayu was sitting up with her new baby in her arms. Keji approached the baby

" well Keji ?" Nayu asked him " what do you think?" Keji was just recovering over the fact he has a son

" he's wonderful" he spoke " what shal we call him?"

" before we name our son" Nayu told her husband " I want to thank Noko" Noko let a light blush cross her face

" yes thank you Noko" Keji told her " with your quick thinking I just know you'll be a fine Avatar"

" Keji I got it" Nayu spoke out " lets name our son Anoki"

" yes, it's sound wonderful " Keji agreed " Anoki it is"

* * *

ok you are freen to say Noko acts like Katara but then again, If Noko wasn't the Avatar she would be in te north helping women give birth. and Noko must of had some experience with child birth?

and now a new Character has been added Anoki

Next Chapter Noko will be 18 and will begining her earthbending


	8. Li mei

Two years have past. Noko finaly mastered waterbending, as she performed her bending on deck, Nyu watched from the side, little two year old Anoki clapped with each performance done by the Avatar. Hanji was more impressed with Noko's skills

" well it looks like you finaly became a waterbender" Hanji told her

" I know" she smiled at him " now it time for my next step. Earthbending" Keji, came up on deck, he aproched the two

" I know some one who can teach you " he spoke " were going to dock in the next town, the earthbender is located in that town"

" thank you Keji" Noko bowed in respect " for all you've done" then she bowed to Hanji " thank you Hanji for teaching me waterbending" Noko did feel alittle sad inside " I guess this is goodbye" she spoke softly to the two men. Keji gave out a hearty laught

" goodbye?" he placed his hands over her sholder " Noko what are you going on about"

" once we dock, we'll have to go our seprate ways" she said feeling kinda shy

" Noko were gonna stick by your side" Hanji spoke up

" yeah and who's gonna take you to the fire nation?" Keji pointed out "and it time the tribe start treating women with respect" he said, Noko blushed

" thank you Keji". she said " thoguh it's gonna be hard to convince the tribe that I'm their avatar". Nayu came over with Anoki reaching out to the Avatar

" before you go" she held out the little toddler " some one wants to see you". Noko took Anoki in her arms, the little boy giggled while being held by her.

" hey Anoki how my little man?" she cooed at him, Anooki tried to pretend to hide on her by covering his forehead, Noko pretended to play along

" Nayu where did Anoki go?" she asked, Nayu saw what her son was doing and caught on the game

" I don't know Noko" she said while watching her son pretending to fool her. Anoki uncovered him self, Noko looked down

" there you are Anoki" Noko told him, the toddler laughed as the avatar lifted him up, he though it was a game.

The ship landed on Earth kKngdome grounds. Hanji decided to help Noko look for the earthbender, but he wasn't planning on Anoki tagging along but he didn't mind it

" their's got to be one around here" Noko said, she had Anoki's hand but the toddle wanted to wonder on his own. suddenly the earth underthem begain to rumble. Quickly the Avatar scouped Anoki in her arms, it looked like a giant Badger mole was diging underthem, the rumble stoped just behind them,.Out of the ground a female earthbender jumped out of the hole and got into stance, she was dressed in green pants, she wore a sarashi from her cest to her stomach, and a long dark green coat she was pale skin with long black hair and had green eyes

" Looking for a earthbender?" she said " call me Li-mei, I've been expecting you Avatar Noko"

* * *

Noko begins her earthbending training, the earthbender Li-mei she a great ancessor to Toph,

hope you enjoy, and in the next chapter Noko gains a rival...


	9. Noko's Rival

I'll only spend 2 chapters on earthbending , I figued that the avatar would take 4 years to learn each bending art ( Noko would spend 6 years in the firenation) unlike Aang who learn the basics and improved durring seasons 2 and 3 ( he mostly did airbending in the first season) so a regular Avatar would start at the age of 16 and finish at the age of 28( or depending the oposite bending art ) he or she will finish at 32 ( thats my guess)

well I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Li-mei lead Noko, Hanji and Anoki to her earthbending Dojo. Insides the three water tribe members saw earthbending females kicking there oponet's but with much the female's power behind it somthing made Noko feel uncomfrable

" Li-mei" she asked

" yes Avatar?" Li mei responded but continued to walk down her Dojo halls

" may I ask, I respect the women power in here, but" she watched as the males who were sparring with the females were trying to recover " do the males get a chance?". Li-mei turned around to face her

" I'm glad you asked" she looked to her right " MEN UP NOW"

all the male quickly got up and earthbended there female oponets in one quick move. Li-mei turn back to Noko

" in my dojo every one here is eaqual, male or female every one is going to kick your but" the female studen't got up, all the students lined up in two rows to listen to there teacher

" Everyone this is Noko" she said, Noko blushed " she's the avatar" some of the female studen't gave the males students mean faces

" and since she's female" Li-mei's eyes watch a certain studen't " I expect you to treat each other farly and mostly" she turn to the female students " no sexist comments got it" the girl students nodded, Li-mei soften her expression " good", she had Noko folow her into a seprate room, Hanji was going to enter too but Li-mei stoped him

" sorry but you can not enter" she said

" why not?" Hanji asked

" well the avatar will be changing into earth kingdom cloths" she explained, Hanji understood and blushed, Noko popped out and handed him Anoki

" Hanji can you take Anoki back to Nayu" she asked, the toddler started to whine when being separated from Noko, the avatar knew he didn't like it

" now Anoki" she started " can you be a good boy for uncle Hanji?" she asked the baby, Anoki rubbed one of his eyes, Noko knew this was a sign for a nap, she faced Hanji

" it's his nap time" she said " take him to Nayu and she'll handle with the rest". Hanji ajusted Anoki in his arms and he walked out of the dojo with the child falling fast asleep.

" Noko steped out of the changing room, she had the green pants and the sarashi wraps around her torso, some of the girl glared at her when the boys got a good look at her body.

"Now" Li-mei started, she spoted one of her male students " Sheng come here" she called the young man joged over, the man was about 20 years old, he was tan with his long hair tied in a pony tail, he was shirtless his green eyes studied the avatar

" Sheng" Li-mei said his name " this is avatar Noko" she ontroduce the avatar " yo her and me will be working together with earthbending" she said. unaware of the three one female student was watching, she was dressed like her teacher including the Sarashi warps, her long brown hair tied in a braid her brown eyes watched them, she didn't like it that Sheng was with another girl, the rocks she had in her hand she crushed it into dust

" well miss avatar" she hissed " you just made a mistake".

Li-mei comanded Noko into a horse stance, she lectured her about the basics of earthbending and what one must do. Noko watched Sheng slam his fist into the ground creating a boulder, with the bolder he thrust his arms forward into pushing movement sending the rock towards the teacher, she thrusted her arms up created a shilde from the earth. Noko consentrated she thrusted her arms foward but nothing, she felt her heart sank, she started to feel that the other tribe members were right, she wasn't the avatar. She was lost in her thoguh that she didn't feel the ground underneath her move making her fall, looking around she saw a group of girls laughing. Noko didn't bother with them and to make things worse Sheng offered his hand to help her back up, this made the group of the girls mad.

the lesson was over, Noko was going back to the ship, she changed back into her watertribe cloths. Noko repeated the lesson to her self, but standing her ground was going to be hard, a stone popped up from underneath her making her trip, the stone grew and claps it self around her ankel. Noko tried to free her self, soon the girls from Li-mei dojo started to ambush her, the leader steped out facing her

" well looky here girls" she said, the other started to laugh, Noko didn't understand what was going on

" hey can you help me here" Noko ask politly, the girl sneered

" why" she asked " you should be able to do it you self little miss avatar" she said " or are you a fraud only out to steal other boyfriends?". Now Noko undterstood what was happening, she was being acused of stealing some ones boyfriend

" oh I'm sorry I wasn't stealing," she apoligies, that didn't help. The girl earthbended more eath insted she threw it in the oposite direction

" you listen and you listen good" she started " my name is Ling and Sheng is off limit" she warned " and if I catch you talking or near him, you will regret it" with the flick of her wrist the rock that held Noko down turned into dust and the water tribe girl scrambled to her feet and ran far away as possible. Ling smiled to her self, no one messes with her.

* * *

You would think the past Avatar might have a rival on there adventures. Ling won't last long we'll be moving onto to the firenation pretty soon..unless you want more earthkingdom chapters?

Reveiw please


	10. Water VS Earth

wow I'm on a roll I got 4 chapter done ! and soon Noko will start training in the firenation and something big will hapen in the firenation...I can't tell you you just have to wait

Avatar belong to it respectful creators. In this story the characters are mine

* * *

" whats wrong Noko" Nayu asked while feeding Anoki, the toddler was squishing mushed food in his hands and rubbing it on his face, Noko didn't touch her tea, normaly she and Nayu would have a woman to woman chat each day but some how Noko was in the mood.

" Sorry Nayu" Noko spoke " it's just that I'm not sure about the earthbending" she tooka sip of the tea " I know earth is not oposite of water but it just who i'm with"

" Anoki" Nayu softly scolded her messy son, she took a towle and whiped his face " I'm sorry Noko" she turn to her " you were saying

" well I met my first rival" Noko told her " lets hope she won't give me any trouble tomorrow", she got up from the table " I'm sorry Nayu i'm tired"

" I understand " the older woman said " hope you sleep well and I like to see some rocks flying". Noko giggled at the womans joke, Noko hope she be able to earthbend tomorrow

" gooddnight Nayu" she bowed, she walked over to Anoki, she ruffled his head " good night little man" Anoki went into a fit of laughter that his supper went flying onto the floor, the avatar felt bad for make Nayu do more work

" let me get that" Noko offered, she grabed a wet cloth and whiped up the mess, Nayu sighed

" thank you avatar Noko" she said. Noko blushed on the avatar comment, she scouped up the bowl and placed it on the table then she exit the room.

Noko made her way to her room and floped on her belly into her hamock, not carring if the candle was lit she pulled back the blanket made out of polar wolf furn and drifted to sleep. five minuets latter Nayu came to check on her, seeing that noko left the candle burning she steped in walked over to the night stand and blew it out, she noticed the blanket barly covering the girl's shoulders, she pulled the blanket over her shoulders, and walked out

" night Noko" she closed the door.

the Next morning Noko headed off to Li-mei's dojo, inside she saw Ling taking to Sheng, she didn't realy care, pluse she finds Sheng to be anoying, she wondered if she could swich partners.

after she got change she was face to face with Sheng

" ready" he asked, Noko looked to her left then her right

" uh I don't know " she said. then she felt the floor gave way and she fell,it wasn't to deep only a small pit it look like some one took a shovel and ding once, Noko got up looking around behind Sheng was Ling glaring at her, she came up grabbing Sheng by his arms

" what did I say" she barked. Noko felt under pressure, she noticed a open barrel of water, she remembered a trick Hanji taught her about bending water with hands tied behind the back, Noko put one hand behind her, she begun to bend the water out of the barrel, Ling still glared at her

" well I'm waiting" she said, just as she said that a bubble of water was floating above her, Noko smiled and let the water drop, a loud screem was heard. Dripping wet Ling eyes were glaring at Noko

" THATS IT" she stomped the ground a sheet of rock popped up, Noko quckly ran to the barrel summoning more water, she used the water to make a whip and whiped Ling ankle making her lose balance, Ling thrusted her hand forward making the rock break into two peices, the first peice went flying at Noko, but the avatar made a shield out of the water she had making the flying rock freeze in place.

Ling summoned another rock, but Noko rolled out of the way, with the water she send it at Ling soaking her. Ling smiled to her self Noko realized it was the last of the water, she was out of water, Ling took avantage of this and summond the biggest peice of earth she could create. she was going to crush Noko, with her arms she thrusted the rock. Noko had to think fast, she planted her bare feet to the ground, waiting for the moment she thrusted her hand s up, at that moment a slab of earth poped out blocking the rock.

Noko opened her eye she did it , she stopped the rock from hurting her.

" what is going on here?" Li-mei called, she saw the ground in the dojo with holes, here eyes were on Noko and Ling. Noko knew she would be in trouble, Ling ran up to her teacher

" Li-mei" she complained " it was all Noko's fault, she started the whole thing" Li-mei listened, Noko knew it was true, she did dump water all over Ling, Li-mei smiled at Noko, Ling didn't understand

" Li-mei didn't you hear what I said" she screamed " you should expell her, she doesn't belong here" Li-mei ignored Ling and walked over to Noko

" Noko do you know what you just did?" she asked, Noko looked up at the earthbender, Li-mei face didn't show any emotion

" I dumped water on Ling" she amitted

" yes and" the teacher smiled " you earthbend" she earthbended the floors back to normal then turn back to Noko " Now our training shall begin

* * *

All it took was a jealous girl and Noko was able to earthbend.

Review please


	11. A Promis and Surprises

Days have passed since Noko started to earthbend, and each day she got better, she was able to move rocks twich her weight acrosss the room, Li-mei would throw a rock at her and Noko would hit the grounnd with her foot making a slab of earth as her shild. some days she would be par up with Ling. Ling still hated Noko and would try to crush the avatar.

After a day of training Noko whiped the sweat off a towel that was handed to her, as she did this Ling aproched her, this wasn't good. The earthbender stood before her

" Noko" she called, Noko placed the towel down, knowing Ling she was going to send a boulder flying at her, but somehow Ling wasn't going to do that

" is somthing wrong Ling?" she asked? Ling folded her amrs across her chest, her sour expression turned into a soft smile

" I'm sorry Noko" she apologized, her arms unfolded and went to her side " I'm sorry for calling you a fraud"

" oh" Noko droped her gaurd " it's ok" Ling looked to the ground then to the avatar

" listen" Ling started " I've mastered all that I can here so Sheng and me are going to Omashu" Noko was surpired to here this

" what do you plan to do in Omashu?" she asked, Ling smiled

" Sheng and me are going to live there and" she pointed her finger at Noko " if we cross roads I want to have a match agaist you". Noko smiled at her rival, it was great that Ling had consiter her as a friend and had chalaged her to a match once she mastered earthbending

" I look foward to it" Noko held out her hand , the two girl shook hands, they just made a promiss to fight eachother one day. Ling turn from the avatar and picked her bags up, she took one last look at Noko and went out the Dojo dor with Sheng.

As Noko continued to earthbend she couldn't wait for that day.

Time has passed Noko was 19 years old she just mastered the basics, Li-mei claped her hands

" verry good Noko" she said Noko painted and could feel her arms being sore from the bending. Li-mei aproched her " you have done well Noko, your lesson with the basics is over, tomorrow we'll start with more advance bending". Noko bowed to her teacher and left for the changinf rooms.

" there she is" 3 year old Anoki cried, he and Hanji saw there favorite friend comming up the road, Anoki was the first to take off

" NOKO!" he called running to her, Noko prepared her self for the impact of Anoki when he dived into her arms, she embraced the young boy

" hey Anoki" she ruffled his hair with her hand, Anoki head now sports a wolf tail and a bead. Anoki took Noko by the hand

" come with me" he said pulling her, Noko followed the young child , she saw Hanji

" hey Hanji" she quickly said while being draged to the ship. Hanji shook his head and follwed them.

" Noko close your eyes" Anoki said, Noko obayed and closed her eyes " no peking" Now noko knew she had to obay him

" and to make sure" Hanji called from behind, he pulled out a blue sash and tied it around Noko's eyes

" ok thats not fair guys" Noko said, the boys ignored her, Anoki pulled while Hanji help Noko guide.

" Whats going on here" Noko ased as she beeing takien down the halls of the water tribe ships, the trio came to a halt infront of thje mess hall doors

" ready?" Hanji asked her

" yes now untie this blindfold" Noko said, Hanii opedn the door and untied the blindfold. inside the room the table was filled with delicouse looks food and sweets

" SUPRISE!" the crew yelled, Noko coveed her mouth with her hands

" Happy birthday Noko" Anoki said, Noko begun to laugh, the whole crew threw her a suprise birthday party.

* * *

don't worry Noko and Ling will meet again, and Anoki's role will get bigger as her grows

the next Chapter will be the last of Noko's earthbending


	12. Noko masters Earthbending

I glad I got the Avatar the lost Scrolls the 4 books in one colection. how else was I supose to know what Water tribe people eat?

* * *

The table had stewed sea pruns, Sea squid soup and cooked sea squid, another plat had meat from a giant sea crab, as for desert a cake was at the center and a plate with seaweed cookies.

After the dinner and desert, the crew took the part upstairs on deck, they had a fire pit lit, they told stories and did some dancing and sining, Noko was enjoying her 20th birthday, Anoki was trying to stay up but the party made him fall asleep in his mothers arms. Nayu decided to take her soon to bed, as she begun to go down to the lower levels she spotted Noko

" Happy birthday Noko" she said to her, Noko turned around to face her

" thank you Nayu" she saw Anoki sound asleep " he'll sleep good tonight" Nayu smiled and disappeared into the low levels.

the party came to a end, Noko was in her room laying on her hammock, it's been a long time since she enjoyed her birthday, then her thoughts went back to the north, her home, and how being the avatar can cause so much to happen. she thought of her firend Prince Kinoku and how he turned on her all because she was the avatar. Noko pulled the blankets over her shoulders, she blew out the candle from her night stand and snuggled into to the hammock and went to sleep. she was determine to make the Water tribe see her for the avatar she was.

Noko training in advance earthbending was hard but she didn't give up, Li-mei had her climb up a wall with out any rope and only usinf her hands and feet. Noko used the skill of earth bending and magnetized her self to the wall and climbed it. another lesson was using her feet to summoned slabs of earth and hurl them at Li-mei. Li-mei smiled at Noko's progress.

And so in the passing 2 and a 1/2 years Noko finaly mastered earthbending, Li-mei and Noko were doing one last lesson. using earth to travel. the two raced each other up on a hill, Li-mei though she won the race but was wrong , she found Noko sit in a chair she created out of the earth waiting for her teacher. Li-mei laughed.

in the Dojo Li-mei stood before Noko

" Noko you have proven to be a wonderful student, I now declare you master earthbender" she said " now go on to your next jouney to the Fire Nation to learn firebending" Noko bowed in respect, she changed out of the earthkingdome clothes for the last time, as she walked out the she looked back at the dojo one last time.

" next stop the Fire Nation" Keji called to his crew

" Fire Nation" Anoki called, he was now a young 6 year old and repeating his father's orders, Keji rufled his sons hair

" thats right son" he said. Noko couldn't belive half of her avatar jouney was almost over, she hoped the firenation would wecome her like Li-mei. but she can only hope.

* * *

Yup, get ready for the Fire Nation


	13. Proof that she's the Avatar

The traveling Water tribe had reach the Fire Nation in 3 weeks. once the ship had been docked the crew could feel the heat on there skins. Anoki tugged at his fathers pant leg

"Dad it's so hot he whined. Noko and Hanji were the first to get off the ship when they did a servant stood waiting

"you must be the avatar he said, he turn his back and started to walk "please follow me". Noko ans Hanji looked at each other then followed the servant.

inside the palace you can see endless red halls, Noko saw some of the walls had paintings of past fire lords, as the servant talked about the history of the fire nation Noko saw a door just barely closed, inside the room she got a glimpse of a young girl dressed in long silk red robs, she was gazing out the window, her hair was in a high pony tail with two small braids. Noko ignored the girl and continued to listen to the servant.

Noko and Hanji came to the fire lord's throne room, the servant turn to face them The Fire Lord has been expecting you Avatar he pulled back the curtain, Noko took a deep breath but before she could step in the survant blocked her.

" what do you think your doing?" he asked her, Noko blinked

" you said the Fire Lord was expecting me" she said

"not you" the sevant said, he pointed to Hanji "he expecting the avatar". some how the fire nation was not informed about the Avatar being a woman and the servant assumed Hanji was the avatar. Hanji steped in to straiten the whole thing out .

sir you got it all wrong he said Noko is the avatar. the servant looked back at Noko then to Hanji

"Her?" he looked at the two fine but it's agaist strict laws that no outside females are not alowed in the thron room he pushed the curtian and the three entered.

The Fire Lord sat on his throne, the walls behind him sparked with flames, he saw the his servant bring two water tibe members in, but to his surprised one of the water tribe members was a woman. the flams surounding his throne flared up with his breathing

"Whats the meaning of this" he called, he waved his hands to separate the walls of fire, he steped down from his throne. he walked right up to Noko "Young lady it's agaist Fire Nation law that women of other nations are not alowed in her he scolded what gave you permission to enter" Hanji quickly came to her defance

" she's the avatar"" he said, the firelord patted the young man's back

"ah young avatar it's nice to meet you" he said, Noko started to get anoyed with this avatar thing. the Fire Lord pulled Hanji aside

"lad you may be the avatar but the rules are still the same, I have to ask you'r girl friend to leave" Hanji blushed at the part of Noko being called his girlfreind, he lifted the Fire lord's arm off of him

" I'm sorry sir but I'm not the avatar" he told him, the Firelord had a confused expression on his face

"you not?" he asked "but then who is?". Hanji pointed to Noko, The Fire Lord was getting tired of this joke

"kid it's not funny the second time " he said " jokes over, I'm going to ask you to leave". Now Noko steped in to help her friend

"sir I'll prove that I'm the avatar" she turn to the servant "can you bring me a bowl of earth and a bowl of water". she asked. the servant did not move, the servant refused to obay a meer woman unless it was the Firelady.

" You heard the girl" the Fire Lord barked " bring a bowl of water and a bowl of earth" the servant ran out of the room

"here" Hanji handed Noko the water skin he carried "forget the bowl of water" he said he was still blushing, Noko smiled at him

" thanks Hanji" she said taking the skin. The servant came back with the two bowls, the firlord went to his throne

" alright " he said " if you can bend both water and earth then I'll belive you"

Noko placed the bowl of water to her right and the bowl of dirt on her left, she slung the skin over her shoulder, she uncorked the skin, out she streamed the water in the skin, she glided the water, and it floated like a snake, she directed the water into the bowl, now she summoned the water from the bowl, it floated like a giant bubble, then with a flick of her wrist she turned the bubble into ice and it shaddered on the floor, the ice peices melted into water and returned it to the bowl. The Fire Lord didn't care for the waterbending.

Now Noko turn to the bowl of dirt. getting into horse stance she thusted her arm up a clump of dirt came out and harden into a rock, with the rock she slabed it down breaking the clay bowl, now on the floor was a piled of dirt, she bended the dirt off the floor and it harden into another rock, she guided the rock over to the bowl of water and gently placed the rock in the bowl and it turned back into dirt. The Fire lord was trying to look for a fake source of earthbending but couldn't find any and Hanji didn't move at all during the waterbending. The Fire Lord amitted he was wrong

"well I see I'm wrong about you" he said "welcome to the Fire Nation Avatar Noko"

* * *

yes I know females in the firenation have a lot of freedom but you would think in a meeting with the Firelord and other rulers of other nation there women weren't alowed to enter the throne room.


	14. Noko meets the royal family

The Fire Lord lead Noko down the hall of his palace, he wanted to introduce her to his family. Hanji went back to the ship after the Fire lord gave Noko and her companions a house to stay at.

" I'm sorry for the miss treatment Avatar " he started " some how we were never informed about you being a girl but we knew that you were from the Water tribe". Noko ignored the water tribe comment cause of how they treated her after she was anouced avatar.

" I forgot to introduce myself" he spoke whicjh interupeed her thoughs" I'm Fire Lord Keahi". they entered a cort yard. It was big with a tree for shade, a pond with little Turtle ducks swimming. a middle age woman sat under the tree watching a young child tossing bread crums to the turtle ducks, then the young girl Noko saw from the room came otver to the older woman. Keahi aproched the three females

" Noko" he called. Noko follwed but stoped before the four " meet my family" his right hand ond the older womans shoulder and his left on the young womans shoulder, he looked to his wife

" my wife Fire Lady Lin ". Lin smiled to the avatar

" welcome Avatar Noko" she said, Noko bowed to her, he turn to the young girl

" this is my eldest daughter Princess Rei". the Princess didn't say much but she did bow to Noko. then the young child came running towards them, she was no older then 14

" and my youngest daughter Princess Zasha". Princess Zasha looked at the avatar, she frowned

" Father is this some joke" she said folding her arms across " I was expecting a hadsome man not a girl" Noko giggled at her comment

" sorry to dispaoint you" she kindly said. Zasha did like how she was talked to

" watch it, avatar or not you will repect me" Zasha said and stormed off into the palace. Keahi shook his head

" for give Zasha" he said " she's difficult but she'll warm up to you".

" I don't think it'll be easy" Rei spoke " Noko may I speak to you after you introduce to your Firebending instructor?". Noko turn to the Princess

" uh yes" she said. The princes smiled and bowed

" good meet me here after your first lesson" Rei then bid her father and mother good day and went inside the palace. Keahi bid his wife good day and took Noko off to her train instructor.

the Fire nations best Firebending Teacher was a man around his fifties, he was practising his own firebending when he spoted the Fire Lord.

" Fire Lord Keahi" he greeted, his saw Noko standing next to him " ah you must be the avatar, come in don't be shy, have a cup of tea" he walked over to a table with hot tead and poured a cup, he hand a cup to Noko, he looked at Keahi

" would you like a cup of tea my Lord?" he asked. Keahi declined the offer

" sorry I got a country to run, maybe I'll come by later to see the avatar progress" he left the two to begin the training

" well young avatar" the firebending master started " lets talk before I bord you with firebending history". Noko giggled when he said about boring history, but she cleared her throat and took a sip of the tea. she found it funny that this man didn't dissmiss the idea of her being the avatar.

" Wow" Anoki said when he and his family saw there temporarly home for the first time, Anoki ran as fast as he could down the long hall, to them this house that the Firelord let them stay in was like the place. Other member of the crew found ther rooms, Anoki opened one of the doors to a room, he was suprise to find it big as the deck on the ship, and the bed was so big he could fit the whole tibe on it. he leaped on the bed then started to jump on it. Hanji came in the room cause he was sent to find the boy. Anoki saw Hanji when he was jumping on the bed

" look Hanji" he called " the bed so bouncy" Hanji sighed, he walked over to the window and looked out, he got a veiw of the whole capital , but somthing else was on his mind.

" Hanji" Anoki stoped boucing and sat on the bed " why are you quiet?". Hanji turned to the boy

" oh sorry Anoki" he said, he looked at the red blankets on the bed, he got a idea " he wanna know s a secret" this got the boy's attention

" what?" he asked. Hanji looked at the blanket again, he felt the fabric

" with this blanket we can make a tent" he said " wanna make one". Anoki jumped off the bed

" yeah" he helped the older man take the blanket off.

* * *

yeah I know Rei I though it was a nice name and it does kinda sound silly when it the name of Sailor Mars ( get it they both represent the element of fire) . The Firlords wife was going to be called Zeena but I changed it to Lin. in the next Chapter we learn about another Avatar from Noko's past life.


	15. Avatar Ginjo the avatar before Jin jin

" Arg!" Noko tired what her teacher tolder her to do but no flame came. Her teacher introduce his name Chi-Long. his first lesson in firebending didn't go to well for her.

" Noko" he called to her, he aproched his student who was about to suckerpunch him if she wasn't careful " relax" he said " firebending's all about the breath not muscel" he demostrated for her again but it still didn't get to her. " Lets take a break " he sugested.

Chi-long and Noko decided to take a walked in the place gardens, walking might help her to relax.

" you know Noko" Chi-long started " The avatar before Jin-jin had troulbe with his oposite element" Noko tunred her head to give her teacher full attention

" you mean Avatar Ginjo?" she asked, Chi-long nodded

" yes Ginjo said he had trouble with Waterbending" he and Noko sat down on a bench that was in the shade of a tree. " but edventuly he masterd it" he said " just like you'll master firebending" he looked up at the tree some flower pettles floated down

" you see Noko every avatar had there chalenges when it comes to there oposite element" he explain " and you have yours". Soon Anoki came runing into the garden, he was followed by Hanji, the two were play a game. Anoki was a warrior and Hanji was a polar-lion. Hanji ran over to Noko

" Roar" Hanji played along " I'ma terrible Polar-lion" he anouced, Noko giggled at Hanji's bad attemps. Hanji smirked and lifted her off the bench. Noko pretended to stuggle

" let me go you stinky polar-lion" she said, Anoki jumped to her defence. Hanji let Noko go

" Back you polar-lion" Anoki said. Anoki did some fake fire bending and Hanji pretended to fall dead. Noko played along with the senario, she neeled down to Anoki

" my hero" she embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Anoki sqirmed

" Ahg" he scrramed, Noko let him go and he ran off. Hanji seeing the boy run off he got up and brushed the dirt off, he felt Noko and Chi-long looking at him.

" uh I'll be going" he said taking off after the boy. Noko shook her head, Chi-long claped his hands

" wonderful performance" he pointed out, Noko blushed

" uh yeah" she agreed, she remebered what her teacher was talking about, she turn to him " oh yeah Chi-long" she spoke " how do you know about Avatar Ginjo so well?"

" ah" Chi-long said " I know because Avatar Ginjo is my great-grandfather"

* * *

if I'm making Chi-long to layback let me know. I know the firenation would be so Uptight about silly little things but I wanted Noko firebending Teacher to be layback and friendly and won't make her nervouse.

and yeah Avatar Ginjo not much about him but he's the Avatar of the Fire nation before Jin-jin.


	16. Princess Rei's request

Dusk was aproching, Chi-long decided to end the first lesson for to day. Noko walked down the hallway to find a room for her to sleep in. Then she remebered Princess Rei's request, she took of to the royal garden.

sitting on the bench Princess Rei waited, she saw the avatar aproching. Noko stopped to catch her breath

" I'm sorry Princess Rei" she said.

" please just call me Rei" she said, the princess got up from the bench " Avatar Noko may I ask you something" Noko was wondering what the young girl wantd to know

" uh sure" she said. Rei gulped, she twirrled her fingers

" um" she cracked she was so nervouse " do waterbenders have the rights when it comes to marage?" she asked. Noko turned away

" no" she said " sorry but in the Watertribe women have no rchoice to whome they marry" she explained , the marages is arranged by their parents". Rei frowned

" oh" she walked over to the pond, she didped her hand in the water " I see". Noko sat next to her

" are you in aranged marrage?" she asked, Rei gasped

" how did you know?" she asked " did my father tell you?" Noko heled her hands up for defence

" no" she said " I just guessed since you were asking" Rie looked down in the water.

" Noko I am in aranged marraged" she said " but I not sure about it" a tear slid from her face and into the water " if I was born a prince I would have my choice of whome I wish to marry but insted I'm a princess" she whiped her face " I must obay and I'm not free to choose". Noko gave the princess a hug. she looked down at the reflection in the water.

" I know how you feel" she said " in my tribe any woman who is caught Waterbending will be sentancen to death " Rei looked up at Noko

" oh my" she said " I never knew they would do such a thing". Noko gazed out to the garden

" yes but I'm glad I've been chossen as Avatar, I'll be able to advenge thoes who have be killed for the wrong reason". Rei didn't want to think about the Water tribe and their customs, she quickly changed the subject

" Noko the Fire festival is tomorrow" she said " will you help me attend to it?" she asked. Noko thugh for a second

" yes" she said. Rei threw a hug on the avatar

" thank you Noko" she got up and bowed to her, the princess dashed into the house. Unaware to them some one was spying on them, It was Zasha. She drew a wicked smile.

* * *

I always wondered how the Princess of the firenation ( you know not the Pyscho ones) would realy act and problay at that time they didn't have any choice of who they married.

and what is Princess Zasha up to?

Next Chapter somthing big will happen stay toon.


	17. The Fire Festival

the Next day Noko worked hard on her lesson but still nothing. Chi-lang decided to give her a boost. he pull a leave off a plant and started to burn it. there was alittle burned hole in the leafe, he handed to her

" here" he said " take this leaf and make it into fire". he instucted, Noko got into her stance she begun to breath through her nose and out her mouth, the leaf soon burned up into a flame. Noko got startled by the flame but she realized she did it, she made fire.

" it's so small" she gazed at the fire in her hands " and it amazing, it like a little life in your hands". her teacher nodded

" now I want you to aim your fire at that wall" he pointed. Noko turn to the wall, taking a breath she thrusted her hands using the source of fire it went in that direction. her teacher came over to her and poured a cup of water on her flame putting it out

" aw what was that for?" she asked

" that was only to let you get the feel of fire, now you must try to create your own" he told her. he walked to the table in the room and poured himself a cup of tea. Noko sighed she breathed in her nosed then thrusted her arm and breathed out, out her hand a tiny spark of fire spitted out. Her eyes lit with Delight

" Chi-long did you see that" she said " I made fire" she tried again and this time the flame grew a little bit bigger. Chilang held his hand up to make her stop

" don't get too carried away" he said " Fire is a powerful element, manipulating, if you let it manipulate you you'll lose control" he sighed " we'll stop for today but you must not use any firebending with out my supervising got it" his voice sounded serious , this was the first ime Chi-long made her nervous. Noko promised and bowed to her master.

Noko ran down the halls looking for Hanji, she wanted to tell him that she made her first fire. her heart raced with excitement.

" and where do you think your going" a voice called from the shadows, Princess Zasha steeped out . Noko stopped to geeter her

" good evening Princess Zasha" Noko bowed to her. Zasha glared at the avatar.

" I see Master Chi-long taught you well" she said. "Did you know that he taught the princess to firebend as well". Noko looked at her confused

" realy?" she asked " I didn't know that." Zasha unfolded her hands out of her sleeves in her palms two little flames lit

" yes I'm the the one who can firebend in this family" she said " but I'm not the crown princess" her flames went out " you see I should be the rightful heir not Rei" she started to walk past her, but stoped

" oh don't even think about taking her to the fire festival" she warn. then she left.

Noko ignored the conversation and proceed to find her friend.

Hanji was teaching Anoki basic warrior moves and ended up wresling with the boy. Noko opened the door and laughed at Anoki pinning Hanji.

" Noko" Anoki cried he got off the younge man and ran over to her " so can you firebend now" he started to punch and kick pretending to be a firebender, the lst kick made him fall over, Noko shook her head " nope sorry kiddo" the boy sighed, Noko though of something to cheer him up

" there's a festival tonight" she started, this got the child's attention " but who shall I take with me?" she pretended to not see the boy, instead she looked over to Hanji " Hanji will you go with me?" she asked. Now Anoki was jumping up and down

" Noko what about me" he called noko still pretended to ignore him

" me?" Hanji pointed to him self,

" why yes" Noko walked over to him and sat next to him. This time Anoki leaped into her lap

" Noko take me to please" he credi, Noko patted the boy's head

" oh course I'll take you too" she said " but ask your mother". Anoki ran out of the room. Noko sighed , she knew the boy was a handful but still a good kid. Hanji realising how close Noko was to him he started to blush. Noko turn to him

" Hanji are you ok?" she asked Hanji shook away the blush

" noko" he asked. his could feel his voice crack " um.. did you want to go with me to the festival". now Noko started to blush

" well .. I said that...and.." she stuttered

" I would like to" the man told her. Noko quickly got off the floor, she head to the door before she went out she looked back at him

" thank you" she dashed out.

...

The sun setted, Noko was dressed in a red robe trying to fit in with the fienation. she was in Princess Rei's room. Rei came out wearing a red robe.

" thank you for taking me" she said. The two walked down the halls and met with Hanji and Anoki. Hanji was wearing firenation cloths and Anoki was dressed in a red tunic with white sleeves and black pants. they were surprised to see the princess with them

" uh Princess Rei" Hanji bowed. Rei qiuckly informed him not to address her as a princess. Noko explained that she wanted to go to the festivals with them. the two boys shrigged ther shoulders and the four headed off.

the festival was amasing, there were stans with food, masks , toys and puppet shows for the children, Anoki got a panda mask, Noko desiced to wear a white glasses type mask, Hanji took a black mask that covered half of his left face and Princess Rei wore a gold colored mask that covered the top half of her face

the four wondered the festival , Anoki enjoyed the puppet show, the show was a story about a foolish firebender who was beaten by a child firebender.

Hanji wanted to try one of the spicve berry pies but it was to spicy so he l shared the rest with Noko. Rei taught the watertribe trio the proper way to eat spicy foods in away a none bender could eat. They ended up watching a magician perform magic trick with firebending.

the group decied to take a break at a table. Noko noticed a young man around Rei age sneeking peaks at the princess. Noko giggled to herself, she leaned over to Rei

" I think you have a admirer" she said. Rei looked be hind her and the young man looked away blushing, Rei looked away blushing as well. Music begun playing and groups of women and men gathered into the center and started dancing. Hanji took Noko's hand and pulled over into the dancing feild. Anoki decided to sit at the table and eat food. Rei stayed with him untill the young lad from earlier came over to her

" will you dance with me?" he asked. Rei blushed but accepted it. Noko while dancing with Hanji noticed Rei beginning to dance with the mysterious boy

" Princess Rei is having a good time Hanji" she pointed the two dancing. Hanji looked in the direction but he was to focused on dancing. Noko changed the subject

" now why did you choose me to dance with" she asked. Hanji blushed

" I didn't want anoki to take you from me" he teased. Noko giggled then befoer she knew it Hanji planted a kiss right on her lips. it surprised her, it was her first kiss she returned the kiss. Hanji broke free from her he felt ashamed of what he did

" I'm sorry Noko I didn't mean to" he turned and ran. Noko didn't understand what just happened. She walked back to the table and picked up Anoki, The princess ntoiced Noko and bid good by to her dance partner

" wait" he called to her, she turn to him " will I see you again" Rei turned away

" no" she took off towards the avatar and the child, leaving the young lad confused.

* * *

who is this young boy who Princess Rei met? and what just happedn between Noko and Hanji?

find out in the next Chapters

Yes I've planed for Zasha to be a firebender while Rei is not, I've wondered what would happen if the crown heir wasn't a firebender?


	18. Caught!

Rei, Noko head back towards the place, Noko carried Anoki in a piggy back style, the boy tried to keep awake for the fireworks but he was too tired, the avatar was thinking about the kiss but Rei she acted like she was on cloud nine

" thank you so much" she said breaking Noko out of her thoughs

" your welcome" she said. before they could set one foot in the palce they were greeted by the Fire Lord. the two women gasped

" Princess Rei where were you?" he asked. Rei stood befoer her father, she opend her mouth to speak but nothing came out, in sted she lowered her headn in shame.

" she was with me" Noko said defending the princess " I take her punishment" Keahi loked at Noko then at his daughter then back

" I know you took her to the fier festival" he said

" Father" Rei started but was silenced

" I'm glad she was safe in your care but listen Noko, I'll let it go just this one time but disobay me again and I'll not be so soft" he turn fromt he girls " you are dissmissed" Rei started to head down the halls to her chambers, Noko webt into the oposite direction to bring Anoki to his parents and to find Hanji

Anoki was returned to his parents the avatar bid them good night, Noko then walked down the dark halls to find Hanji, she found him sitting near a window with the veiw of the festival, he was back in his watertribe outfit. She nocked on the door, Haji turn then looked away, Noko entered she oposite of her freind facing him

" Hanji" she started but the man got up

" I'm sorry Noko" he apoligised " I didn't know what I was thinking" he walked over to a table in the middle of the room, the taqble had a bowl of water, he waved his hand over it making the water come up the down " I hope I didn't offend you". Noko waked over to him, she gently pull his head to face her

" Hanji I'm not angry" she said " I was suprised" now her cheeks were red and so were his. the two stared into each others eyes then the leaned in for another kiss, right before the fireworks went off.

* * *

It's about time these two got together.

stay tune for the next Chapter


	19. Zasha's Rage

Lord Keahi was in his office reading scrolls and filling out paper work. he heard his door slam open, Zasha entered with out any permision, looking over the stacks of papers Keahi rose from his chair

" Princess Zasha whats the meaning of this?" he asked. the princess slamed her hands on his desk

" oh but you won't yell at Rei?" she yelled at him " you never yell at her, you told me that going to the fire festival is forbinin and Rei just did that last night and you didn't yell at her". The Fire Lord sat back down in his chair

" Your sister was with the avatar" he told her " and she didn't know". Piles of papers went flying off the desk, all of Keahi's work on the floors " Young lady " his scolded " you need to control your self"

" WHY?" she screamed " I'm your oly child who can firebend but you don't see that, you too focused on Rei" her hands lit up " I HATE MY SISTER I"M THE FIREBENDER I WHISH SHE NEVER EXISTED"

" EHOUGH ZASHA!" Keahi roared " you are punished for the rest of the day, go to your room" Zasha didn't move " Princess Zasha I said leave" still the Princess didn't move, Keahi singnaled on of the gaurds to escort her out, Zasha didn't struggleand was taken out.

Fire flew, vases shaddered and hair products were chucked at the door. Zasha tore a thow pillow in half, feathers from the pillows scattered all over the floor, she opend the baclony window, she looked down in the cort yard, Noko and Chi-long were doing some fire bending exersies, Hanij, Anoki and Rei watched. Zasha could take it any more she hated Noko.

" verry good Noko" Chi-lang commented. Anoki Hanji and Rei claped, Noko bowed. sudenly she sensed a threat, turning she defected a on comming fire blast

" Chi-long did you throw that?" she asked, Chi-long was behind her

" no" he quickly scaned the area " Quickly Princess Rei get out" he told the princess Rei obayed and ran into the palace.

" on top " Anoki called pointing up on the roof. on the roof stood Zasha, she leaped down facing the avatar

" Princess Zasha" Noko called " whats wrong?" The princess got into a stance

" you want to know?" she asked, she shot two blast from her hands " It you". Noko rolled out of the way, what was she going to do? she can;t attack a princess

" Zasha calm down" she called. the princess wasn't listening, she shot more blast, Noko defected them with her own bending, Chi-long knew somthing was wrong with the young princess

" Princess Zasha you must stop" he ran over to stop her but the Princess kicked him away, she kicked and puched fire, Noko dashed to dodged them.

" I"M NOT THROUH YET AVATAR" she screamed, looking around she spoted Anoki with no protection, she made the strike, Hanji watched in Horro , so did Noko she quicky rushed out to try and stop it

" NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" both Noko and Hanji screamed. but she was to late, the fire hit the child in his right shoulder

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed, he cluched his shoulder. Noko and Hanji ran over to him

" Anoki are you alright" she asked him, the boy tried to hold back the tears, he let go of his burned shoulder, they saw that is was burn good

" oh man " Hanji said, Anoki begun to cry,

" AHHHHHHHHH" he let tears fall from his face " MMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM, DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD" he kept crying. Noko faced the Princess who was smiling wickedly at them

" Zasha lok at what you did" she poited to the child " you burned a child, why did you do that"

" he was in the way" she said " but Noko you should know fire will burn, every one should be careful around fire" and with that she leaped into the tree and back on ti the roof and ran off. Chi-long helped Noko and Hanji tend to the Injured child.

" WHAT!" Keahi roared. Noko, Hanji, Chi-long, Anoki and his parents were in the throne room, when the boy swo the flames rise at the tone of the Fire Lord's anger he burried his face into his mothers arms

" NO" he screamed. Keahi could see that the Boy has been tramatized by fire.

" I'm sorry" he said " I don't know what caused my daughter to act out this way" he turn to Noko " I'm realy sorry about what she did to your freind" he turn to Anoki's parents

" I'm know what your feeling" he said " but I'll find my daughter and she'll be punished for sure, this behavior is unaceptable".

* * *

Anoki has been burn and it'll stay with him for the rest of his life. at this point Water bending Healing abilities have not been discovered yet

As you can see Zaha is endviouse of her older sister, and she was the one who rated her out in the last chapter.

next Chapter it'll be 2 years latter


End file.
